bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Isle Treasure Hunt
This is a collection of the clues given out for the Amicus Isle Treasure Hunt Quest. You will randomly be given 6 of the following clues for the quest: #"This beach north of the docks is a real sight to see, if you search through its buckets you might just find me." #*Follow the beach north of the docks, the sand pail filled with sand has the clue. #"Head to the jungle if you have any sense, then look for the clue inside of the fence." #*Follow the trail away from the dock and at the fork go south. The path will go between two fences (rope) - the clue is in the northern one. #"The old treasure hunter's near some poo covered rocks, on the far side of the island compared to the docks." #*Just east of the waterfall, it's the rightmost of the two rocks standing apart from the trees. #"The girl with the red hair is getting some sun. Look in the barrel behind her for fun." #*Eastern end of the island, south of the hammock (she is standing and wearing a red bikini). #"If you want to relax this is definitely the place, but the scuba girl there will get all up in your face." #*The hammock in the north-east corner (stand below it to search it). #"The south side of the cove is where you must be, look for what's left of a magnificent tree." #*Southwest corner of the island, it's the palm tree stump northeast of the lifeguard stand. #"Where the watcher watches for what will never be, on the back of a pillar you will find me." #*Southwest of the dock, the shoreline loops back around in a northwest direction. At the far end, the clue is in the pillar next to the man gazing out to sea. #"Near whence you came is the next clue to find, just don't take the whole sack or you might get fined." #*The sacks just above the zone-in portal (it may not be easy to click on if a lot of people are coming in) on the dock. #"If you want to go surfing you'll pass near this clue, just don't think too hard or it might stump you." #*Palm stump above umbrella of surfer dude standing on right side of cabana. #"There is a lone bench on the north side of the isle. If you search all around it you'll find it worth while." #*Search the bench just north of the slot machines. #"Inside this place there are tipsy people to meet, look for the clue in the left most seat." #*Search the left seat of the cabana. #"The south-western sandbars hold the next clue, look for a creature that's crawled out of the blue." #*Go out to the edge of the sandbar and click on the crab. #"This starry creature isn't really a fish, search on the north beach for one that's orangish." #*The orange starfish in the center of the north beach, northwest of the merchant tents. #"The beach is secluded and the guy's wearing socks, you'll find the next clue inside of some rocks." #*On the isolated beach south-east of the waterfall, the clue is in the large rock to the right. #"The north-western beach is oddly devoid of folks, but the clue's in a drink there (hint not in the cokes)." #*On the north west beach, north west of the Cabana just to the west of the lifeguard tower is an orange drink with an umbrella. #"Head far to the south if you want to feel great, look for the next clue inside a crate." #*South on the island, there is a sandbar with a crab on it with a lobster trap on either side. It is in the crate above the sandbar. Isle Treasure Hunt 1.png|1 Isle Treasure Hunt 2.png|2 Isle Treasure Hunt 3.png|3 Isle Treasure Hunt 4.png|4 Isle Treasure Hunt 5.png|5 Isle Treasure Hunt 6.png|6 Isle Treasure Hunt 7.png|7 Isle Treasure Hunt 8.png|8 Isle Treasure Hunt 9.png|9 Isle Treasure Hunt 10.png|10 Isle Treasure Hunt 11.png|11 Isle Treasure Hunt 12.png|12 Isle Treasure Hunt 13.png|13 Isle Treasure Hunt 14.png|14 Isle Treasure Hunt 15.png|15 Isle Treasure Hunt 16.png|16 Category:Quests Category:Areas